Amour
by mitternachtsgeist
Summary: Riza und Roy befinden sich auf der Flucht, jeder aus seinem ganz eigenem Grund. RoyXEd RizaXMeasSlash don't like don't read. I do not own Fullmetal alchemist!


Amour

Roy Mustang hatte darauf gewartet, gewusst, dass es passieren würde. Als er den Schuss hört springt er auf und rennt zur Tür. Hinter ihm segeln die Blätter von seinem Schreibtisch zu Boden. Das Fenster in Hawkeyes Zimmer steht offen. Hawkeye steht am Fenster, gelähmt. Er tritt zu ihr, zerstört klammert sie sich an ihn. Er hält seinen ersten Leutnant fest. Die Pistole entgleitet ihren Händen, fällt zu Boden.

Ihre Augen sind vor Schock geweitet. Ihr Atem geht ruckartig. „Hawkeye" Er streicht ihr über den Rücken, will sich von ihr lösen, sie ansehen. Sie krallt sich nur weiter in den blauen Stoff seiner Uniform.

„Ich habe ihn geliebt."

„Ich weiß."

„Ich habe Hughs geliebt."

„Riza, lass uns fort gehen, weg von hier." Sie nickt. Immer noch eng an ihn geschmiegt, folgt sie ihm auf seinem Weg durch die leeren Flure. Alle Militärangehörigen lehnen aus dem Fenster, beobachten das Drama auf dem Hof des Gebäudes. Keiner hindert sie daran durch den Hinterausgang zu treten. „Wohin jetzt?" fragt sie. „Wohin du willst." Mustang lächelt.

Sie rasen die Straße entlang, ein flüchtiges Pärchen. Irgendwohin unterwegs, auf der Fluch vor ihrem Leben. Hawkeye starrt konzentriert auf die Straße. Das Tempo des Autos ist mörderisch. Mustang sitzt neben ihr und schweigt.

„Ich weiß nicht wann dieser Wahnsinn angefangen hat. Irgendwann ist mir aufgefallen, wie schön sein Lächeln ist, dass er mich durch seine Art aufheitert. Ich musste einfach bei dem Gedanken an ihn lächeln."

Mustang starrt aus dem Fenster, goldene Sonnenstrahlen fallen durch die Scheibe. Gold auf seinen Handschuhen. Seine Hände im Gold.

„Sir?" „Ja?" „Es ist... nichts sie sahen nur ein wenig..." Sie wendet ihren scharfen Blick von ihm ab, der Straße zu. „Ich wollte es ihm schon so lange sagen und genau vor zwei Fahren an diesem Abend war eine Feier . Den Grund habe ich vergessen. Wir waren alle eingeladen, erinnern Sie sich noch?

Ich hatte Stunden gebraucht um mich fertig zumachen, alles hatte ich geplant, ich wollte ihn um einen Tanz bitten – ich hatte sogar Tanzstunden genommen. Wir wären die ganze Nacht getanzt und dann hätte ich ihn gefragt ob er noch einmal mit mir tanzen wolle, ganz allein. Nur wir zwei.Aber an diesem Abend kam er zum ersten Mal in Begleitung und jetzt war er verlobt, wollte heiraten, eine Familie gründen, aber nicht mit mir sondern mit einer Fremden." Sie unterdrückte ein Schluchzen.

„Meine Träume, Seifenblasen geplatzt, zerstört. Ich war so dumm." Sie zittert.

Draußen ertrank die Sonne in flammenden Rot. Rot wie sein Mantel. Seine eigenen Hände, die den Stoff entlang fahren, hoch zu den schmalen Schultern. Ohne Handschuhe, ungeschützt, er selbst so verletzlich, ertrunken im Gold. Er war ein wahrer Alchemist, verloren in Fluten aus Gold und der ewigen Jugend, Edward sein wahrer Stein der Weißen.

„Die nächsten Jahre habe ich gekämpft, wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Er bekam eine Tochter und ich bin immer noch genau so alleine wie damals im Ballsaal. Und er redet und redet nur von seiner Frau und seiner Tochter, wie ein Wasserfall, zeigt mir Bilder, Bilder auf denen ich eigentlich sein sollte und nicht sie.

Und es schmerzt so neben ihm zu sitzen und ihm zu zuhören, aber ich kann nicht gehen, denn nur so bin ich ihm nahe. Nur so kann ich seine Begeisterung spüren, sein Lachen sehen, seine Stimme hören, so glücklich, so glücklich. Ich sitze neben ihm und will sterben, denn es gehört nicht mir, das Lächeln, diese Begeisterung, sein Glück.

Ich bin Zuschauerin."

In der Dämmerung wird der Asphalt schwarz, pechschwarz, wie seine Kleidung. Er spürt immer noch die die perlenen Knöpfe durch seine Finger gleiten, der zerbrechliche Körper darunter. Fühlte sich wie Pygmalion beim küssen seiner Statue. Die überirdische Schönheit nimmt ihn gefangen. Edward, mehr Gott als Mensch. Er raubt ihm Atem und Verstand. Seine Sinne berauscht von seinem bloßen Anblick.

Er hört Edward seinen Namen flüstern. In seiner Stimme liegt so viel Leidenschaft.

Sein Herz rast. Als sich Fullmetal zu ihm neigt, scheint sein Herz auszusetzen. Ihr Kuss. Er ist fortgerissen von dieser Welt. Die Uhren stehen. Zukunft und Vergangenheit gibt es nicht mehr. Keine Konsequenzen, nur diese Sekunde, nur Edward. Seine Haare,seine Haut, seine Augen.

Nach dieser Nacht ist alles aus. Er ist Colonel. Er darf keine Beziehung mit einem Untergeordneten anfangen. Nie sich in einen Mann wie Edward verlieben. Nie.

Aber er kann nicht anders. Edward ist seine Sonne, göttlich, verbrennt ihn, lässt ihn in dieser Nacht erblinden. Nie wieder wird er so etwas Schönes empfinden können.

„Ich habe auch ihr Leben zerstört. Kann es noch ein Leben für mich geben?"

„Ich habe hunderte von Leben zerstört. Es gibt kein Leben mehr für mich." Fullmetal der letzte in einer langen Reihe. Unendlich wertvolle Perlen an einer Schnur Eine nach der Anderen, sinnlos zerschmettert.

Mustang hält sie fest während das Auto weiter Fahrt aufnimmt. Der Tank ist voll, bereit für eine lange Reise. Die Straße ist leer.

Riza schließt die Augen.

Edward hat ihn voll und ganz verbannt, seinen Körper, seine Seele. Nur noch Asche.

Ein Schnippen der Finger.


End file.
